The present invention relates to the therapeutic device art. The preferred embodiment of the invention finds particular application in conjunction with a therapeutic device for treating various foot pathologies such as plantar fasciitis, heel spurs, etc., and will be described with particular reference thereto.
The plantar fascia is a tough fibrous band of connective tissue beginning at the calcaneus (the heel of the foot) extending to the metatarsal heads (the ball of the foot). It supports the arch and with each step the plantar fascia unloads the force of the foot and distributes it accordingly. Plantar fasciitis is an inflammation of the plantar fascia. This condition can occur independently or in conjunction with heel spurs. Either situation results in pain along the bottom of the foot.
Options for treating plantar fasciitis include performing stretching exercises, wearing night splints, wearing orthotics, receiving ultrasound treatments in conjunction with stretching exercises, receiving cortisone injections, and surgery. In physical therapy, the treatment includes a combination of that listed above. The intention is to stretch the plantar fascia, by using heating modalities prior to the stretch. Currently the method for heating the plantar fascia is ultrasound, an expensive modality in a rehabilitation facility. The second objective is to combine heat and a stretching exercise so that the plantar fascia can be stretched when in a more elastic state (as in heating).
No method exists that fulfills this heating and stretching objective. There is a method currently utilized to stretch the plantar fascia by performing a can roll. This is where the patient is taught to use a common household item such as a can of hair spray or a soup can to roll their foot back and forth.
Accordingly, it is considered desirable to provide a new and improved therapeutic device for treating various foot pathologies that meets the above-stated needs and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.